Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan with a Twist
by Bulma3678
Summary: The infamous first Broly movie, but with a certain added character! It may sound crappy, but it's actually good! OC comes from Purple Eyes. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!


**Well, I've decided to do this! Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, with a twist! :D I hope you guys will like it! I've decided it will just be a long chapter, and I mean long! Well, if you would like to, please read! I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT! AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES!**

__It was a nice day. The Z-Fighters, with the exception of Yamcha, Goku, Tien, and Chiaotzu, were having a picnic in an area full of beautiful cherry blossom trees. Goku and Chi-Chi were at an interview to see if they (mainly Chi-Chi) could get Gohan in one of the best schools in the district. At the picnic, there was Vegeta, Trunks, Kairi, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, Roshi, Mrs. Brief, and Dr. Brief. Roshi was balancing a stick with plates on his nose, obviously drunk, amusing Gohan. After a few minutes of peaceful noise, a sharp, off-pitch noise could be heard from the nearby karaoke stand. Krillin was singing. Everyone except Baby Trunks and his grandmother hated the music, especially Vegeta. Interrupting the 'song', a huge, egg shaped spaceship landed by the picnic area. Soldiers with green skin and purple armor ran out of the ship, followed by a tall man in multi-colored armor with a white cape slung over one shoulder. The man walked towards Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta! What an honor it is! I am the Saiyan, Paragus. I have rebuilt the Planet Vegeta, and would like you to come and rule it as 'King Vegeta'! We have also located the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. My son, Broly is there also, he can help you with the search for the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. You are welcome too, Prince Trunks.", Paragus informed Vegeta and F. Trunks.

Vegeta walked towards the spaceship, while F. Trunks tried to convince Vegeta not to go. Vegeta went in the spaceship anyway, and it began to take off. F. Trunks informed his mother that he would go to maintain Vegeta. Kairi followed Trunks into the spaceship right before it took off. Roshi, Gohan, Oolong, and Krillin went also.

'Hey, if we're from the future, how did Paragus know about us?', Kairi asked Trunks, using the mental bond.

'I-I don't know.', Trunks replied while both looked at each other very bewildered.

_**~~~Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Everyone was in different air cars, leading up to a huge palace made of stone. When they were there, all of them met Broly. Vegeta and he went out in space to search for the Super Saiyan. Trunks, Kairi, Gohan, and Krillin went to a construction-looking area. They found that an in-native species was getting energy and transmitting it to the castle. The was a young boy and his grandfather, who was ill. The grandfather had dropped his supplies, resulting a nearby solider to whip him. Gohan had punched that soldier in the face, breaking the glass that covered his face. Others ran towards them, but Krillin mocked them and started to demonstrate. While punching the air, Goku instant transmission-ed by Krillin, which resulted in Goku being punched in the face. Krillin apologized, and all the soldiers left, while Paragus had appeared on a cliff by the construction sight. He called Goku by his Saiyan name, Kakarrot, to which Goku corrected him, saying his name is Goku.

Everyone traveled back to the palace. Paragus led Goku around the building, running into Vegeta and Broly after their unsuccessful attempt to find the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Vegeta had walked off, and Broly stayed where he was, fixed on Goku. They had a stare-down, and after a couple seconds, Paragus tried to calm down Broly. The bracelet on Paragus's wrist and the head-band on Broly's head started to glow. Broly calmed down and followed his father. While Goku followed his stomach to where the food was being served.

_**~~~Pre-Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Trunks, Kairi, Krillin, and Gohan were all with the workers in a little hut where the workers ate.

"Hey! Slow down or you're gonna burst!", Gohan said to the little group at one of the feeding areas, who were eating like there was no tomorrow.

"No we won't, we're used to this!", the sick worker's grandson said.

"So, are you guys native to this planet, or are you from somewhere close? 'Cause this place certainly looks deserted.", Kairi asked, while she was leaning on one of the walls of the little hut.

"No, we were all forced from our home planet after it was almost destroyed. At night, you can see it right there.", one of the little ones said, pointing out a square-shaped hole in the little shelter.

"Destroyed by who?", Trunks asked.

"It was the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' who attacked us!", Another one of the aliens piped up.

'He must be near.', Trunks thought as all the Z-Fighters left the hut.

_**~~~Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Everyone was asleep in the stone palace. All of the Z-Fighters except Vegeta were in a large room. All was peaceful and quiet until a large figure charged into the room, breaking down the wall. It was Broly. The loud thud of the wall landing and Broly screaming awoke everyone, albeit they were a bit groggy. Goku was the only person really wide-awake. Broly powered up to Super Saiyan status and began to attack Goku, all while screaming 'Kakarrot '. Broly started to release violent punches and kicks to Goku, making him go Super Saiyan also. Gohan tried to join the fight to protect Goku, but was tossed around like rag doll. The blue-haired Saiyan charged a green Ki blast, which Goku and Gohan successfully dodged. Fortunately, because it decimated an enormous amount of land in the distance. Broly kept firing Ki blasts at them until Paragus arrived and tried to calm him down. The bracelet and headband started to glow again, and Broly returned with his father once he was calmed down.

'There is something seriously off about that Broly.', Gohan thought as he and his father returned to what was left of the sleeping area.

Goku put the wall back up on the wall, only to have it fall again in another hour. (He isn't a very good wall repair man.)

_**~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Vegeta and Broly were going on another search for the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Paragus tried to slow them down, but to no avail. Goku made it clearly sure that he was going with them, considering he was already in the spaceship. Goku instant transmission-ed out of the ship and right by Vegeta, causing Broly to freak out. All off a sudden, Trunks, Kairi, and Gohan flew to the others. Just as they landed, Goku said that Broly was the 'Legendary Super Saiyan', and Trunks backed him up, saying how the planet is being worked, and the aliens from the nearby planet. Paragus then finally confessed that Broly was the L.S.S. **(I'm gonna call it that from now on.) **He also informed them about Comet CamoriBroly started to power up and went Super Saiyan. Paragus tried to calm him down, but the device broke and Broly went into his L.S.S. Form and started to attack the others. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks went Super Saiyan also and fought back, knowing that they wouldn't need to hold back. Vegeta was plain terrified by Broly. Refusing to fight, and saying they were all doomed. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Kairi all charged at Broly, all being tossed aside and beaten. Paragus noticed that the comet was growing closer. He walked towards a single space pod. He thought that he was safe, but he seriously wasn't.

"Hey dad. Where are you going?", Broly said to Paragus.

"W-we were going to escape this planet before it was hit!", Paragus said as the pod was being picked up by Broly.

"In a space ship made for one person?!", Broly shouted as he crushed the space pod and launched it into Comet Camori.

Broly charged right back into the fight, giving the others no time to prepare. He started unleashing a series of vicious punches towards Trunks. Kairi saw what Broly was doing and rushed to Trunks's aide.

"Hey! How about this?!", she shouted.

Kairi fired a purple Ki blast at Broly, but when he was ready to deflect it, she shot it out of the way and rushed to kick him. She started to kick him in a pattern, side then other side then chin, until she brought down her hands and rammed her fists into his skull as hard as she could, sending his crashing down to the ground. Kairi ran towards Trunks to get him out of the line of fire between Goku and Gohan's attempts to slow Broly down. She got him to a 'safer' part of the battlefield and ran right back into the fight. She heard Broly ask Goku how much he loved Gohan and spotted Gohan hanging from his scarf-thing off a lone, steel pipe.

'Damn, this guy is seriously strong.', Kairi thought as she flew to get Gohan.

" No you don't!", Broly shouted as he grabbed her ankle just before she got Gohan.

He threw her all the way over the battlefield, then charged and fired a green Ki blast. It hit its target. There was a deafening explosion shortly after. Broly started walking to Goku. Goku responded by giving Broly a full-on Kamehameha, but it didn't even phase him. Everything seemed done, but suddenly a green figure appeared, a white, flowing cape behind him. It was Piccolo. Piccolo gave a Senzu Bean to Gohan, Goku, Kairi, and Trunks. They all rushed into battle once again, fighting for their lives, others, and Earth itself. Piccolo went to a still freaking out Vegeta and tried to force him into the fight. Even dropping him off the building they were standing on.

Broly noticed that the small aliens were still there and fired a Ki blast heading at them, but changed it's course at the last second. It hit their planet, destroying it. Krillin, Roshi, and Oolong were there too.

"Hey Broccoli! Try this!", Roshi shouted as he went into his max-form.

"Roshi?!", Goku exclaimed, utterly baffled by Roshi.

'Did he seriously just say 'Broccoli'? Oh dear Kami, he's still drunk.', Kairi thought.

Roshi proceeded to be serious, until he pulling out masks and even a fan. Oolong had to force him to stop. Goku told Krillin and the others to use the other ship to get off the planet and they listened to him. The fight resumed, but Vegeta had finally collected his thoughts and became his normal self. He rushed straight to Broly, getting a 'Go Father!' from Trunks. Vegeta started to punch Broly as hard as he could, even decking him in the chin. But there was no reaction except a smirk right on Broly's face. Broly started to punch Vegeta back, beating him senseless. Everyone lay fallen. Either on the ground, or so beaten into a wall that it's painful to move. Goku got up, still attempting to fight. Broly smashed him into the ground and used him as a trampoline. Broly stopped giving Goku just a few seconds to recuperate. Goku started to beg everyone for spare energy. Everyone gave Goku their energy, except Vegeta. The energy gave Goku a huge power boost; but it wasn't enough.

"Come on Vegeta! I need your energy!", the son of Bardock commanded as he started to be beaten again.

"N-no! I can't!", Vegeta shouted at Goku.

"It's the only way there is!", Goku screamed in-between the punches and kicks he was receiving from Broly.

"Fine!", Vegeta shouted as he finally gave in and gave the last bit of energy he had to Goku.

As soon as the energy was transferred, Goku powered up and right when Broly was going to punch Goku, he punched Broly's stomach. Goku charged a Ki blast and it was fired directly into Broly. As soon as the blast made contact, Goku ran towards the others and gathered them all before the planet was destroyed by Comet Camori. He used Instant Transmission to transmit them all to where Krillin and the others where. It turned out that the original space ship they were going to use was destroyed by a stray Ki blast. Everyone was cramped into the space ship Piccolo had used to get there, which happened to look exactly like the ship Goku used to get to Namek.

_**~~~Back On Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Everyone was at the Lookout where Dende healed them. Goku and Gohan returned to a very pissed off Chi-Chi. Piccolo stayed at the Lookout. And Vegeta, Trunks, and Kairi returned to Capsule Corp. Bulma was relieved for them all to be Ok, but was very angry at Vegeta for going off the that other planet.

"Thank Kami that's over.", Kairi said as she laid down on the lawn of the backyard.

"Yeah.", Trunks replied as he laid next to her and grabbed Kairi's hand.

Peace was returned for a couple of days, but was pushed aside again since the Cell Games were being held later that week. Goku was being punished for leaving during the interview. Vegeta and Bulma stayed angry at each other for a while. And the younger Saiyans were just left to watch. And Roshi never found his magazines.

_**~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Wow, that's finally done! Yay! It was longer than the average chapter though! I'm hoping it's about 2,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, bye!**


End file.
